Old SpiritualClan Layout
♛S P I R I T U A L C L A N♛ "''Not all who wander are lost" Introduction The dawning sun reflected onto your pelt as the night began to push away the deep orange shades of the sunset. Hidden eyes glared at you amongst the thick, lush trees while a hoot rang out among the shadows. You were deep in a jungle of trees up in the mountains. The air was frosty & the clouds looked like spirits haunting & hiding the secrets at the peak of the mountain. The thin cresent of the moon began to shine more brightly as you got closer towards the top of the mountain. Your paws were rubbed raw from walking & your muscles seemed like they could collapse in a instant, yet you kept trudging along. Suddenly, a distant rumble of a monster rumbling along on the thunderpath made you flinch. The shadows around you almost calming and welcoming you to hide within them. A purr rang into your ears & only after a moment too late, you realized it wasn't you purring. There was a rustle from the trees and then a threatening snarl before a muscular figure tackled you down. Bunching your haunches, you leapt onto your paws, a small amount of blood oozed from your ear. A shaded sunset orange shecat stalked out from the shadows. Hissing, you leap at her, claws unsheathed, landing on your paws, you look around for your attacker. A moment too late you realized the shecat was in the trees, your pelt bristled as she leapt down and pinned you down, stone cold claws at your throat. Whimpering, you wondered if this was the end of your journey, when the shecat backed away, sitting beneath a tree. "I see we have a little fighter?", a teasing meow rang out from the shadows. The shecat replied without looking away from you, "Indeed Nightmare." A jet black tom with a white lined undercoat, form head- to the tip of his thick bushy tassel, his paws also covered with the alabaster pelted touch. The Feline bounded from the brambles, his green eyes watching you. "What do you want?', you cry out. Your fur brushed against the thick air before bristling sharply. The felines gave a stare that soon sends your pelt down again, you body swaying heavily. The tom meowed,"You are in Spiritualclan territory, explain yourself, & who are you?" The tom spoke sharply, no claws unleashed, no teeth bared. Just a plain look, a glare began to rise in his eyes as you kept back your answer. Stammering, you reply, "I..I'm , I've been traveling for days when a fire destroyed my home, I must have been very tired when I missed your borders. I'm truly sorry..." Your head lowers, your heart pounding against your chest like it was soon to burst from your furred coating. The shecat nodded to the tom before meowing, "I'm Feather, Deputy of Spiritualclan." The tom continued,"I am Nightmare, Leader of Spiritualclan, since you have made it this far, and somewhat defend yourself, we will give you a offer. Either continue traveling now, or you may stay and join Spiritualclan." His tone was gentle, staring into his eyes. You meow out confidently, stabling yourself into a posture best to speak with. You clear you throughout, inhaling some of the forest air as she meow, "I will join Spiritualclan." Nightmare nodded, "Follow me." Soon after, you end up following the two Clan-cats, confused on what is happening next. "Where are we going?", you ask confused. Simply, Feather turned her blue gaze towards you, her eyes sparkling with hope. Soon speaking smoothly, with a purr & a simple smile, "Home..." Her head turns as a smile spread across your jaw & muzzle. You bound after the two & gave the purr you never thought you'd ever hear. ○'Written By: Amulet104 & SilverMoonsLight'○ ○'Edited By: SilverMoonsLight'○ ---- Clan Information Ranks Info Hiearchey Monarch images-1 copy 2.jpeg|Nightmare Proxy Feather-The-Cat.jpg|Feather Co-Proxy Umm.jpeg|BramblePelt Superiors Spiritualmandala500.png Healers b55324c1560837a3ea454938a522b9ad.jpg Healer Shaman Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 16.21.30.png|Stormpaw Fighters Asgdbsaoboid.jpeg|CinderHeart Bluestar.jpeg|Bluemist Trainees NightpawGC.jpeg|Nightpaw Mycatpicture.jpeg|Nala Mothers Asgdbsaoboid.jpeg|Cinderheart Furballs Screen Shot 2017-01-31 at 16.22.26.png Wisers tumblr_mpbv56NYXL1s6q5rmo1_250.png The Deceased Gingerpelt2.jpg|Gingerpelt Rules '''Along with the Warrior Code, you should follow these rules:' 1☁The Current Deputy Will Be Escorted By Two Elite Warriors & Become The Leader, Then, He/She Must Choose A Elite Warrior To Become The New Deputy Before The Next Sunrise. 2☁Every New Moon, A Warrior Will Be Chosen To Care/Guard The Nursery. 3☁Wear Appropriate Clothing, Cats Shouldn't Have Bandages Or Shoes On, If You Do, You Will Be Given A Small Punishment Or Warning. 4☁Whenever The Leader Or Deputy Are On AJ During The Roleplay Schedule, You Should Report To The Camp For Roleplaying. 5☁No Powerplaying, This Shows That We Are Weak And Do Not Know How To Fight, This Will Not Be Tolerated During Clan Roleplaying. 6☁Do Not Edit the Page Without Permission From Either The Leaders, Deputies Or Elites. The Main Editors Also Can Also Give Permission For Someone To Edit. 7☁Powers Are Not Allowed In This Clan, We Are A Clan Of Cats, Not Wizards Or Fantasy Creatures, Please Do Not Give Your Cat Powers. 8☁Do Not Threaten Or Attempt To Attack An Ally, Clanmate, Or A Cat That Has Been Given Hopitality By The Leader. 9☁We Wish That All Members Can Be Active At All Times, If You Simply Can Not Attend Or Be Active For More Than 2 Weeks, Please Let The Leader, Deputy, Editor, Or If You Can't Contact Those, Tell A Clanmate. ---- Punishments Minor ☁Apprentice Duty☁ ☁Held Back In Camp☁ ☁Hold Vigil For A Amount Of Time☁ ☁Humiliation☁ Mild ☁Ear Ripped☁ ☁Ear Torn☁ ☁Scarred☁ ☁Banishment For Amount Of Time☁ Rare & Major ☁Exiled☁ ☁Death Sentence☁ ---- News & Updates ○Updated every two weeks○ 21/1/17 We congratulate Nala in become an apprentice! Feather will be her mentor. We welcome Greyleaf to SpiritualClan! 26/1/17 We welcome Stormpaw to SpiritualClan! Her mentor is Grey'Pelt. ?/1/17 We ally with JayClan! 31/1/17 We welcome Neptune to SpiritualClan! 1/2/17 We ally with The Rogues Of The Storm! 2/2/17 Our allies, RegalClan sadly disband. We ally with IslandClan! 5/2/17 We welcome Silence to SpiritualClan. She shall replace Grey'pelt after having 2 OC's. Our allies, JayClan, sadly disband. We wish them Happy Hunting on their new paths. 7/2/17 Nala has received her warrior name! ---- Forms ○Please Copy & Paste in the Comments○ ○JOINING FORM○ ○''Name''○ ○''UserName''○ ○''Description''○ ○Gender○ ○Moons○ ○Siblings○ ○''Mate''○ ○''OffSpring(s)''○ ○''Roleplay Example''○ ○''Desired Rank''○ ○''OC Picture''○ ☁''ALLIANCE FORM☁ '○''Clan/Pack/Group Name○'' ''○''Link to clan/pack.group''○'' ''○''Leader's name''○'' ''○''Leader's Username''○'' ''○''Your Camp den''○'' ○'Member Count○'' ○''Species''○ ○''Why Do You Want To Ally''○ ○''How Would You Assist Us''○ ○''How Can/Will We Assist You''○ ---- Alligances ○'''Note:' This charts will be updated to what the 'Rank Charts' look like.○'' ○Open○ Allies Neutral Enemies ○Wouldn't want to be here if I were you○ ---- Extras ○''Websites○ Advanced Vocabulary MedicineTips- Herbs Coding Help ○Websites For SpiritualClan○ SpiritualClan Herb Guide ○'M'ore '''C'oming S'''oon○ |-| Words = ''○Words''○ '''Moon: ''Month'' New Sun's: Year Tail Length: ''A Foot Long'' Twolegs: Humans Monsters: Cars New-Leaf:'' Spring'' Green-Leaf: Summer Leaf-Fall: ''Autumn'' Leaf-Bare:'' Winter'' |-| Animals used = TransparentBunny.png|'FURBALLS & NOVICES' Olympusmemberwolves.jpg|'Higher Ranks' Foxes graphic 33.png|'NOVICES' |-| Pelt Colour = Pelts.PNG |-| Eye Colour = ScreenshotPeltssss.jpg |-| Den Tour = ○Note: These dens will grow over time.○ '' Screen Shot 2017-01-17 at 17.14.17.png|Medicine Den Screen Shot 2017-01-17 at 17.14.30.png|Clearing Screen Shot 2017-01-17 at 17.14.44.png|Warriors Den Screen Shot 2017-01-17 at 17.15.11.png|High Stump Screen Shot 2017-01-17 at 17.15.19.png|Prey Pile Screen Shot 2017-01-17 at 17.15.27.png|Leader & Deputys Den Screen Shot 2017-01-17 at 17.15.40.png|Extra Den Screen Shot 2017-01-17 at 17.15.55.png|Apprentice Den Screen Shot 2017-01-17 at 17.16.03.png|Nursery & Elders Den '' ---- Polls Do you like the page? I LOVE IT! Amazing. Nice. Okay. A little. Not really... Umm.. No. How has your day been? Terrible Homework... Work. School ._. Fantastic! Ok... I guess... How did I get here? Again. ---- Gallery ○Please ask before adding, we dont want people editing at the same time, and cause major coding problems○ Screen Shot 2017-01-31 at 16.59.47.png|SpiritualClan!!!!!!! - By SilverMoonsLight Screen Shot 2017-01-20 at 17.36.17.png|SpiritualClan - by Nala Screen Shot 2017-01-20 at 17.51.59.png|Feather - by Nala Screen Shot 2017-01-20 at 17.42.53.png|Me - by Nala Screen Shot 2017-01-26 at 17.17.53.png|Original Cats of SC/GC 1bo6hg.jpg|Thug Life Babyyy Screen Shot 2017-02-05 at 00.49.36.png|By SML c5876f9b9c87fb5505a7801e3a000092.jpg|When prey is brought to the clan, warriors be like: Screen Shot 2017-02-07 at 16.20.18.png|When you true to draw Nightmare & it turns into this: - By SML/Spirit Screen Shot 2017-02-07 at 16.37.40.png|Nala in her ceremony! ---- Quotes ○''Feather''○ "Sometimes it's the things you fear that make you stronger." "Where there is light, there will always be darkness." "Why do people say that happiness is the best thing you can have when it's love that brings happiness?" ○''Nala''○ "You have to grow from the inside out. None can teach you, none can make you spiritual. There is no other teacher but your own soul." ○''Spirit (Editor & Founder)''○ "Together we fall, as one we stand, many may say we have no heart but, we are the Spiritual." ---- Editors End Note ○We hope to see you around & again ○ Category:Blog posts